


Promises

by broodywolf



Series: Fenhawke Week Fics [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fenris Comes To Skyhold, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris catches up to Hawke at Skyhold. "Together, or not at all," they'd promised once. Hawke does not intend to break that promise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been kicking around in my head ever since I wrote the Garrett Hawke and Fenris reunion fic for the last Fenhawke Week. So without further ado, here's the Marian version.

Cassandra was a brutal sparring partner. She held nothing back, throwing all her weight into every move, attacking at a relentless pace. Hawke could do little but block her strikes, the impact of each one sending vibrations ringing down her arms. This was exactly what she needed, though. No thought, just the base instinct of combat. _Block. Parry. Duck_. No magisters or archdemons or big fucking creepy demon spiders-

Pain bloomed in her shoulder. Cassandra had landed a solid blow while her attention slipped.

"Again," Marian said.

"Champion, are you sure you should-"

"I said _again_ ," she said, raising her quarterstaff.

Her opponent got into position across the ring from her, but before she could make the call to begin again Cassandra looked up, staring at something past Hawke's shoulder.

"What, are you trying to trick me into turning around so you can land the first blow? That's not like you, Seeker," Hawke taunted, slowly circling.

" _Hawke._ "

She froze at the sound of that voice, her eyes widening. _It couldn't be…_

She pivoted slowly, almost afraid that her ears had been deceiving her, that it wouldn't be him—

It was. Her grip on the quarterstaff loosened and the weapon slipped from her fingers, clattering to the ground.

"Fenris," she breathed, still scarcely able to trust her eyes.

It was undeniably him, though. His hair had grown long, pulled back loosely from his face. The armor was the same, though, unmistakable even covered as it was with a thick cloak. Something in her chest eased at the sight of him, a pain she hadn't even been fully aware she was carrying. She took a step towards him before she registered the look on his face. His brow was set in a tense line, his jaw twitching from where she knew his teeth would be clenched in anger.

Hawke lifted her hands slowly, palms towards him, but he was already closing the distance between them with impossibly long strides. He barely looked at her when he reached her, though, just grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her across the courtyard away from the gathered crowd. He made for the armory building, not releasing her until they were inside.

Fenris still did not face her. He continued a few steps further inside before he stopped, crossing his arms in front of his chest with his back to her. It was quiet save the sound of Fenris's breath, the slight scuffing of her shoes on the floor.

"Fenris—" she started, but his name had barely escaped her mouth before he was whirling towards her. His fingers circled her arms in a vicelike grip, marching her backwards until her back collided with the wall of the armory, his eyes boring into hers. His shoulders rose and fell with each breath, his face contorted in a snarl.

"What part," Fenris growled, voice low and dangerous, "of _together, or not at all_ do you find so difficult to understand?"

She glared back at him now. How could he use that promise against her when that was exactly why she'd left?

"I'm sorry, Fenris. I had to do it."

"Had to— _YOU LEFT_ , HAWKE," he roared, tightening his grip on her arms, his face mere inches from her own. " _Together_. You promised, and then you _left_."

"You know what Varric said," she hissed back at him. "There was red lyrium everywhere, I couldn't risk that! And even if we kept you away from it, you would have risked your life to save mine at the first opportunity and I couldn't… I can't lose you, Fenris."

"Did you not stop to think that _I cannot lose you, either_?" Fenris shook her, rattling the boards of the wall behind. "You did not want me risking my life for yours so you decided to do _the exact same thing to me?"_ he bellowed, pinning her with his glare.

She was already opening her mouth to retort but he'd stepped closer to her, close enough she could feel the heat radiating off of him, and in that moment the overwhelming relief of having him back won out, followed swiftly by _need_.

She surged up against him, claiming his lips with her own. He growled against her mouth but didn't pull away, stepping forward instead to pin her bodily to the wall. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, hooking her leg around his hip to hold him to her since he hadn't yet released her arms. He seemed to take that as a reminder, because his grip loosened, his thumbs smoothing over her arms in what might have been an apology. She wasted no time pulling him into her arms, clutching at his back with one hand while she buried the other in his hair- his _long_ hair.

Fenris's teeth closed on her lip then, biting hard. She moaned, arching into him, and he took advantage of her distraction to thrust his tongue into her mouth, less a kiss and more a violent clash of lips and tongues and teeth. The message was clear: _this argument is not over_.

He broke the kiss, moving to her neck, dragging lips and teeth over the sensitive skin there. Her reached the base of her neck, just over her collarbone, and bit down, not enough to break the skin but more than enough to bruise. She gasped his name and he looked up at her, his face torn between a glower and a smirk. There was something soft in his eyes as they met hers, though, and the fact that he was actually _here_ , in her arms after so many months apart, washed over her anew.

Something in her broke and she collapsed forwards into him, burying her face in his neck and holding him to her desperately.

" _Fenris_. Oh, Maker," she gasped into his neck, eyes scrunching shut. His arms wrapped around her, fingers digging into her back as he pulled her to him, holding her so tight it would be uncomfortable if she weren't so desperate to be as close to him as possible.

"You're right. You're completely right, I did the exact same thing, I didn't even think, I just _needed_ you to be safe, but I never thought of what I was doing to _you_. I'm so sorry, Fenris. Maker, I'm sorry," she babbled frantically into his neck.

"I meant it, you know," Fenris murmured in her ear. "What I said all those years ago. _Nothing_ could be worse than the thought of living without you. Please, Hawke, I can't… Do not make me face this world without you at my side. I couldn't bear it."

"Never. You're stuck with me. For real this time, I promise."

"Hawke…"

"I know. I know I promised before. You can yell at me for it all you like later but I just… I need you right now. Please, Fenris, can we just go upstairs?"

Fenris said nothing, but kissed her once more, tenderly this time, a soft, lingering thing. When their lips parted he nodded and his arms slid off her back. Though she knew their tight embrace would not exactly be conducive to walking through the keep, she was loath to let him go for a second and was grateful when he wound his fingers through hers a moment later.

She led him back out through the courtyard, speeding her steps when she saw faces turning their direction, Inquisition soldiers whispering amongst themselves. Fenris’s arrival had apparently not gone unnoticed. She’d have explaining to do later, to him and to the others, and introductions to make, but all of it could wait. The walk to her chamber was abominably long, and by the end she could have sworn some magic was at work, lengthening all the corridors, but eventually they made it.

The moment the door was shut Fenris had her pinned against it, claiming her lips with a bruising kiss. The softness was gone, replaced by the same anger as before, and she was glad of it. Even if he’d been ready to forgive her, she didn’t think she could take forgiveness yet. She needed him to take her, lay claim to every inch of her. She needed to be his again.

“I’m yours,” she whispered. “Yours. _Fenris_ …” she gasped as his teeth closed on her neck.

“Mine,” he growled, pressing a kiss to the bruised skin where he’d bitten her.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise, Fenris. If I have to spend the rest of our lives doing it, I will.” She brought her hands to his face, looking into his eyes as she made her promise.

“I look forward to it,” he said, lips quirking up in a half-smile, though the hurt hadn’t left his eyes.

She gave him a weak smile and took his hand, leading him toward the bed. 


End file.
